lostpediafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Nanaki/Kwiecień 2009 - Maj 2009
__TOC__ Grafiki * Ok, zrozumiałem. Dzięki za uwagi. -Benjamin Linus 16:30, 06 kwi 2009 (PDT) * W pliku Trevor5x13 niechcący nie wpisałam licencji. Proszę o jej uzupełnienie (zdjęcie jest klatką z serialu). JateGirl Strona Główna * Wygląda to choćby tak: 22191178.png -- Doctor Who * U mnie dalej w FF to samo... Próbowałem nawet odświeżać stronę.... co ciekawe w IE wygląda wszystko OK. Dzięki za starania :-[ -- Doctor Who. * Teraz jest dobrze, mam różne browsery, poza tym jestem adminem jednej z wikii i mam zboczenie takie, że strona powinna wyglądać dobrze dla każdego użytkownika, niezależnie od tego czy używa starych czy nowych przeglądarek. To mój pogląd i admini innych projektów nie muszą się z nim zgadzać ;). -- Doctor Who Dziękuję za uwagę. * No wiesz, ja używam starych i nowych przeglądarek i do tego różnych typów, a wszystko to po to, bym mógł się upewnić, że każdy użytkownik, który przyjdzie na "moją" wikię mógł swobodnie się poruszać niezależnie na czym jedzie. Mam na tym punkcie bzika do tego stopnia, że gdy dostanę sygnał, że gdzieś tam coś się źle wyświetla to spędzam pół nocy by doprowadzić to do ładu. Wychodzę z założenia, że to strona powinna starać się być czytelna dla użytkowników warto zwrócić uwagę, że niektórzy jeszcze korzystają z publicznych punktów dostępu do netu lub cudzych kompów i nie mogą tam nic instalować - ale całkowicie rozumiem, że nie wszyscy admini są tacy wyrozumiali ;-] i nikogo do tego absolutnie nie zmuszam. No, ale skoro to sobie wyjaśniliśmy, to dla mnie całkowity EOT. Bez odbioru. PS. Z miłości do Lostów wstawiłem odnośnik do Waszej wikii w szablonie wikie poświęcone fantastyce na "mojej" encyklopedii. Żeby nie było, że tylko włażę i marudzę, a nic nie robię ;)... Doctor Who 19:00, 12 kwi 2009 (UTC) Howk Wodzu! Zbyt duża liczba wywołań trudnych funkcji parsera * Zbyt duża liczba wywołań trudnych funkcji parsera Mówiąc krótko WTF? Mógłbyś ogólnie rzucić na ten artykuł okiem fachowca, psuje to coś mocno art, przestały się wyświetlać odcinki. A ja tego nie używałem, więc chyba nic nie zepsułem specjalnie. Pozdrawiam! PS. Na EN jest ok, ale nad Kremlem nie wyświetla się też zaczynając od linii dotyczącej США (USA) - spisek jakiś :-P * Dobra dzięki, działa jak należy :) --ZŁB 11:13, 18 kwi 2009 (UTC) Raport o błędzie Nanaki, mam pytanie: jak dodałeś zdjęcie do Alvarez? Bo mi jakiś błąd wyskakiwał, robię coś źle? Mógł byś napisać małą instrukcję jak się dodaje zdjęcia, bo mi zawsze błąd wyskakuje. Czekam na odpowiedz. Pozdrawiam, :) --Karolost 12:04, 18 kwi 2009 (UTC) * Nanaki, czyli jak będę chciał dodać zdjęcie to co muszę napisać żeby mi się jakieś błędy nie pojawiały? I czy będę musiał zaznaczyć licencję bo inaczej zostaną usunięte zdjęcia i mógł byś dodać link o tej informacji o grafice? Czekam na odpowiedz. --Karolost 12:38, 18 kwi 2009 (UTC) Widzę Nanaki że zmieniłeś moje zdjęcie na na mojej stronie użytkownik ale jest spoko i dzięki :) a i jeszcze będę się jeszcze oprócz Sneak Peeków zajmował zdjęciami promującym odcinki --Karolost 12:32, 20 kwi 2009 (UTC) POZDRAWIAM :) Infobox Nanaki mam pytanie podał byś mi link do Grupa infoboks bo w szablonach nie ma tego Infoboxa a i jak miał byś czas dodał byś do szablonów Infoboxs a link jak byś mógł dodać do mojej dyskusji z góry DZIĘKI ;)--Karolost 18:12, 29 kwi 2009 (UTC) POZDRAWIAM :) Dzięki ;) --Karolost 05:39, 30 kwi 2009 (UTC) Pytajniki Niestety dopiero niedawno dowiedziałem się, że nie powinno się robić odstępów przed pytajnikami. Cały czas o tym zapominam, domyślam się, że może to razić. Postaram się zwracać na to uwagę ale nic nie obiecuję. Ale i tak dzięki za przypomnienie. --LOSTPL-Benjamin Linus 18:26, 9 maj 2009 (UTC) Revert : Można prosić o revert tego: Szablon:Ep/4x14, sporo się do niego odwołuje. ("zły parametr") --ZŁB 15:21, 10 maj 2009 (UTC) :: Dzięki, to też dobre rozwiązanie. ZŁB 20:02, 10 maj 1977 (UTC) Wiki-składnia Ok, będę dbała o składnię. Dzięki za uwagę. JateGirl 08:17, 13 maj 2009 (UTC) Zdjecie Witam czemu usunoles zdjęcie Nadi dlatego że nie było szablonu Grafika ale jak wpisuje szablon Grafik i zdjęcie daje to mi się błąd wyświetla nie wiem czemu ? czekam na odpowiedz.--Karolost 18:18, 15 maj 2009 (UTC) POZDRAWIAM ;) Incydent W opisie tego odcinka w tabeli po prawej, w polskim tytule jest błąd. Pisze Indycent powinno być Incydent. Zmienił bym to sam, ale szczerze powiedziawszy za chiny nie wiem jak dojść do miejsca w którym to jest napisane. Wiec jeśli wiesz to popraw. Pozdrawiam --CrazyBaran 08:36, 16 maj 2009 (UTC) Data Witam mam pytanie edytowałem dziś Obóz Francuzów i Obóz Innych i pisze mi Karolost made an edit on 21 mar 2009 i Karolost made an edit on 8 maj 2009 źle pisze data i niem wiem czy mam źle ustawioną datę czy na Lostopedi jest coś źle czekam na opowiedz :) --Karolost 10:34, 16 maj 2009 (UTC) POZDRAWIAM ;) Szablony już niepotrzebne Szablon:Infobox Miejsce na wyspie oraz Szablon:Infobox Miejsce poza wyspą wraz z Szablon:Infobox lokacje poza wyspą są już pozmieniane w całości na nowe, możesz je już pokasować. --ZŁB 17:49, 20 maj 2009 (UTC) Rozmiar obrazów Dobrze bende kopiował je w pełnym rozmiarze :)--Karolost 09:58, 23 maj 2009 (UTC) Promocyjne Nanaki a jak mam je wgrać zamiast starych ? czekam na odpowiedz i mała instrukcje :)--Karolost 16:20, 23 maj 2009 (UTC) A wszystkie już wgrałeś ? --Karolost 16:27, 23 maj 2009 (UTC) A na jakiej stronie pliku to pisze? "Załaduj nowszą wersję tego pliku" czekam na odpowiedz :) --Karolost 16:33, 23 maj 2009 (UTC) A jak to się robi ? czekam na odpowiedz ;) --Karolost 16:37, 23 maj 2009 (UTC) OK już wiem :) --Karolost 16:50, 23 maj 2009 (UTC) Pytanie Nanaki mam pytanie do czego służy bot i brudnopis bo nigdzie o tym nie jest napisane chyba że źle szuka :) czekam na odpowiedz :) --Karolost 08:56, 24 maj 2009 (UTC)